After Korra
by AvatarLinn
Summary: After Avatar Korra died, the five nations became corrupt. The avatar cycle was thought to be broken. A ruthless council rose to control the world. One girl holds the sole hope for balance, even if no one (herself included) knows it yet. Will the world recover? Who is the girl?
1. Why us?

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. This fanfic is dedicated to Gatene. Without his help this would not be posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>After Avatar Korra died, everyone assumed Rava dead and the avatar cycle broken. I know that's not true, though.<p>

Honestly, I have no idea where they got that crazy idea. Korra only had her connection with her past lives broken, not her connection with Rava. There is, also, the fact that I'M the Avatar.

Anyway, my name is Linn. I've never been one for titles, so when ever I get the chance I leave the my title out of my name. I was actually named after Linn Beifong, a close friend of my Grandpa Bolin.

He and his group of friends (including my past life), would be disgusted if they saw how horrible the world got in just 14 years. You would think it wouldn't be bad considering the world went one-hundred years without an Avatar, but this was different. When Aang disappeared, even after a hundred years, there was still some hope for the Avatar's return; but after Korra died, everyone, even The White Lotus, lost hope for balance in the world. With the next Avatar to young to correct them and restore balance, the world fell into chaos. Believing that there was no one to stop them, the 5 nations turned on each other. The powerful grew in strength, and the weak were forced into submission.

Eventually those who were in power realized that if they were wrong and the Avatar was alive, everything they had accumulated would be taken from them. To prevent this, they rounded up the most elite Dai Lee agents and gave them the sole mission of finding the Avatar and destroying him or her.

The world's path to recovery started, as all stories do, on an average day...

* * *

><p>Linn's POV:<p>

I had just finished herding the cow-pigs into their corral for the night, when I heard muffled shouts coming from my house. My mother and I lived by ourselves, so shouting wasn't a common sound in our home. I was running towards the house when I tripped over a root into some high grass. For once, my clumsiness probably saved my life. About three milliseconds after I was out of sight, three weirdly dressed men walked out of my house carrying the unconscious form of my mother. From my position I was able to make out part of their conversation.

"We should inform the council of this lead immediately," the tallest of the three men commented.

"Are you insane? If she turns out to be a dead end, The Council of Power will want our heads as bad as an angry cabbage salesman!" A second one ranted.

"If she isn't they'll be just as mad at us for not informing them sooner," the third man deadpanned.

"Let's just go. We'll discus this on our way to town," the tallest one reasoned as they mounted their ostrich-horses.

Stunned, I couldn't move. _What could The Council of Power want with my mother? Neither of us are anything special_. I thought.

After the shock wore off I realized that I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to get help to rescue my mother. She was the only family I had left, other than my Great-Uncle Mako. Also, those men could return. What help would I be if I was captured myself?

The last I heard, Uncle Mako was living in Omashu, the last place left untouched by the Council. He could have moved but I didn't know where else to go.

Happy with my decision to travel to Omashu, I decided to get a good night's rest before heading out in the morning.

* * *

><p>When I woke it was still dark out, which was odd since I never got up before the sunrise. Hungry, I headed to the kitchen, but when I turned the corner I froze in my tracks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Any ideas for names? See any mistakes? I know it's short, and I'm working on that. Please review. Thanks for reading,**

**AvatarLinn**


	2. Kyo

**A/N Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK or A:TLA**

* * *

><p><strong>Linn's POV<strong>

When I rounded the corner, I found myself staring into a frightened pair of amber eyes. Jumping back a foot or so, I examined the face that belonged to the eyes. He had unruly black hair and a ghostly pale complexion. He look my around my age, possibly slightly older, with sunken cheeks.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I questioned warily. He didn't appear dangerous but looks can be deceiving. It was then that I noticed he was glancing around wildly, looking for an escape route. "I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, even if I wanted to, I doubt I could." I jested trying to calm him.

Uncertainly, he responded. "My name is Kyo. I-I'm sorry. I don't want to steal from people, but I have to! Please, don't call the enforcers. I promise to leave and never come back. I-"

I cut him off. "I'm not going to call the enforcers, but I need help. I'm traveling to Omashu in a few hours. It's not safe for a young girl to travel alone on those roads. Will you accompany me? I will bring enough food for both of us."

It took all my restraint to keep a straight face when his jaw literally dropped. "Y-Yes, of course I'll help! I know you should never look a gifted horse-donkey in the mouth, but why are you being so kind to me? I was about to rob you and you're offering to feed me. Why?"

"I need the protection." I shrugged. "Besides, the thugs on that road are horrible. I'm not necessarily sure that this counts as a favor."

"True. I have ran into them before and it wasn't fun." He agreed wincing.

"You're still coming, right?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It's free food. I don't really have a choice," He sighed defeated. Glancing at me with a curious expression he questioned, "Are you a bender? I think I have a right to know."

At the last part I raised my eyebrow. "Finally found a backbone, have you?" I chuckled lightly, "I'm a nonbender. You?"

"I'm a firebender. I-" he started.

"Good, you'll be more protection," I said cutting him off.

"May I finish my sentence now?" He asked and at my sheepish nod he continued, "I'm surprised your not a bender. You act and look like an earthbender."

"What do you mean?" I was completely confused. _Earthbender act and look a certain way?_

"You act confident and rooted. Your movements are stiff but strong. The biggest thing, though, is your eyes. I've only ever seen that shade of green in a earthbender's eye. Are you absolutely _sure_ that you're not a bender?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure! What idiot wouldn't realize they could bend?" I huffed. _Seriously, what does he take me for? An idiot?_

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: After the sun rises<strong>

**Kyo's POV**

_I don't trust this girl. She invited me, a criminal, to go with her on an already dangerous trip and offered to feed me. I don't even know her name! Also, I've never met someone who's so obviously a bender but doesn't know it yet, before. It's possible she's lying about being a nonbender, but I don't think so. You don't get that offended when you're lying._

My thinking was interrupted when shouting came from the front door.

"Enforcers! Open up!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Recognizing the voice, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Darn it. I think that one was actually shorter (at least it was before I wrote this). Sorry guys, I'll keep trying. If you haven't noticed yet, I love cliff hangers. If you guys don't like cliff hangers I will attempt to reduce my use of them. Did you guys like Kyo's POV? Thanks to my first reviewer, zuko890. Also, you should check out Gatene's story: Legend of Gena An Avatar-World Story. I eat reviews for breakfast along with chocolate. Please send some my way. Favorites and alerts are good for breakfast too. Here's a cookie for your awesomeness: (::)**

**-AvatarLinn**


End file.
